Game Night
by Big Meanie
Summary: All fun and games until the echidna cheats...


Game Night

A/N: I rated this T only because Knuckles says the devil's house a few times. I might as well rate all my stories as T or M since someone said something about the very teeny tiny bit of language in my last fic.

Knuckles always cheats...

Thursday's was officially game night...or at least what Amy proclaimed... She, Knuckles and Tails held their cards as she they sat at the dinner table of their shared residence, pizza picked and soda cans around them. It was the fox's turn to draw a card, he did so, only for Knuckles to beat his card and win the game again. He abruptly stands up, fists in the air and yelling in triumph. Amy raises an eyebrow before she and Tails shared half-lidded "whatever" gazes.

"Knuckles are you cheating?" Amy asks. The echidna suddenly stops and looks at the pink female.

"Hell naw Amy. I'm playin' fair and square!" He grins stupidly and she rolls her eyes.

"It looks like you are. You've won the past five times already." Tails drawled. He was tired of losing—especially if it was because of the echidna cheating.

"I'm NOT cheating guys! C'mon!" Knuckles was oddly hyper. Perhaps all the caffeine from the Coke he drank was making him overly giddy for the past few hours? Amy sighed.

"You know, I think I'll turn in early guys, I'm going to bed." Amy gets up from her chair and tiredly walks down the hallway to her room.

"Maybe I'll turn in too. Good night Knuckles." Tails gets up leaving Knuckles confused with a smile on his face.

"W-Wait guys! C'mon I thought we were having fun!" The echidna's words fell on deaf ears and the sound of bedroom doors locking closed.

Knuckles indeed cheated. His smug grin told it all. He was no fool and made sure of that. He knew they were in to him, so he decided to put the game away and go into his own bedroom to turn in afterwards.

X-X-X-X

The following morning, Knuckles noticed that he woke up unusually early. It was 6:45AM, and the early morning light barely shined behind his curtains. He sits up and yawns, scratching at the base of his tail before sliding off his bed and creaked his door open.

As he expected, both Amy and Tails were still in their rooms asleep and the echidna had the living room to himself. He silently pads his way towards the couch and turns on the television to watch the early morning news broadcast. As he watched the meteorologist talk about the weather, Knuckles' mind went to last nigh when his beloved roommates accused him of cheating.

He snickers foolishly. He's a cheater and most likely won't stop till it kills him. The sound of a door open brings his attention to the hallway behind him and he nervously eyes the twin-tailed fox yawning in his sleepwear and fuzzy slippers.

"Oh, good morning Knuckles."

"Hi Tails. Good morning." Knuckles answers as the fox climbed into the recliner adjacent to the tv. He sleepily smiles at the echidna.

"It's not like you to be up early Knuckles. Can't sleep?" Tails asked. Knuckles shrugs his broad shoulders.

"Not really. I was thinkin' 'bout last night and that's 'bout it."

"So you do realize you're a cheater." Tails tears. Knuckles laughs.

"Hell naw man! Never in a million years would I do that!"

"There's people out there who are like you Knuckles." Tails warns rather playfully. "They never admit their wrongdoings."

"Well, I guess there is." Knuckles chuckles.

The two males watch television together until few hours passed and the female hedgehog awakes in her pink robe and slippers.

"Good morning guys." Amy says through a yawn behind her hand.

"Hi Amy. Good morning." Tails answers her.

"Good morning Amy." Knuckles answers.

The pink female stakes a seat next to Knuckles and allows herself to settle into the cushions.

"So, what's the latest news?" Amy asks.

"We're still getting some nice weather for this week. Nothing too bad in the forecast." Tails answers.

"I'm waiting for a police chase." Knuckles mumbles.

"That's all you think about Knuckles. You know they always get caught in the end." Amy tells the echidna who laughs.

"They're the best thing about the news. It's funny watching the bad guy run knowing he'll get caught in the end." Knuckles says. "I love how the cops rough them up and bury their faces in the dirt."

"That happened to Sonic. He told me they dug their knees into his back and shoved his face into the asphalt when they mistaken him for Shadow that one time." Tails said.

"Speaking of Shadow, I'll be going out around town with him, Cream and Big next week. It'll be a lot of fun." Any smiles.

"It's funny how Shadow actually hangs out with you guys. Not that I'm saying anything bad it's just—" Tails was about to finish when Knuckles interrupted him.

"He's a total asshole who has nothing better to do." Knuckles says rudely. Amy scoffs at the echidna.

"Knuckles don't say that! Shadow's a sweetheart."

"Humph, a 'sweetheart' as in to himself Amy? He's only 'sweet' around the rabbit. Everyone to him can go to Hell."

"Enough! Knuckles were tired of your behavior about Shadow! You hate Sonic, now you're starting to hate Shadow. It's not good Knuckles." Amy scolds. "It's also not cool of you to cheat in the card games."

"Amy!" Knuckles started to whine.

"Knuckles, Amy, can we just watch the news together in peace? I'm sure you two are loud enough to have the neighbors bang down our door." Tails states calmly with a shake of his head.

"Oh Tails, you know I don't mean it." Amy says.

"Whatever." Knuckles grumbles.

"Shut up Knickers, he's talking to you too." Amy scolds.

"I'm not wearing my 'knickers' for you to be calling me that Amy." Knuckles spoke back.

"Guys..." Tails trails off.

"Alright. Never mind. Forget all that just happened you two. Today's gonna be a good day and no fighting's gonna happen. Am I right guys?" Amy says in a suddenly cheerful way that made the echidna gag silently next to her.

"Ugh, I taste the rainbows coming out the palm of your hands." The echidna jokes terribly.

"Of course Amy, but between the three of us, you and Knuckles are the ones who argue with each other the most." Tails was smart enough to smirk amusedly at the pink female and echidna as they eyed him wide eyed in disbelief.

"Tails! Surely you and Knuckles argue a lot as well." Amy says.

"Oh Amy, I only fight with Knuckles when he's drunk."

"Hey! I haven't gotten drunk since...the other day!" Knuckles barks.

"Shut up. All you do is sleep, eat, drink and cheat on game night." Amy says.

"I-!" Knuckles was about to say something but instead chose to keep his mouth shut.

An awkward silence followed before Tails suddenly asked,

"Who's making breakfast this time?"

A/N: I hadn't really been writing since I've been doing other stuff. Nonetheless, I managed to finish writing this random fic last night and uploaded it this morning. As usual more fics to come soon.


End file.
